


Cavilaciones sobre la metamorfosis de un trozo de carbón

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, In Love, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Supportive friend, platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: "Kenma había escuchado, alguna vez, que había personas que comparaban a Shōyō con un sol. Brillante, cálido, alegre. No estaban completamente erradas, pero para él, Shōyō era un trozo de carbón (...)."One shot KenHina.Situación y llamada telefónica previas al juego de Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals desde el punto de vista de Kenma, donde su intento por animar un poco a su amigo, y objetivo amoroso, le lleva a cavilaciones un poco extrañas.Regalo de cumpleaños para una buena amiga ( y la cosplayer de Kenma más linda y dulce).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Cavilaciones sobre la metamorfosis de un trozo de carbón

El estruendoso, constante y rítmico pitido retumbó por toda su habitación. En medio del silencio de una casa en la que sólo vivía él y sus dos gatos, el sonido parecía intensificarse demasiado a esas tranquilas horas de la tarde.

Kenma se removió entre las sábanas, gruñendo una réplica, como si alguien más fuera a escucharle. Pero no había nadie, así que tuvo que levantarse a fuerzas y caminar torpemente hasta el escritorio de su cuarto. Se odiaba un poco por dejar la noche anterior, a propósito, su celular tan lejos. Era el único modo de que no terminara apagando la alarma medio dormido. Y ese día, precisamente, no podía apagar la alarma y seguir durmiendo como si nada, por más desvelado que estuviese luego de un stream hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero sí la apagó para dejar descansar sus oídos, y sólo ver la carcasa de su celular le impidió lanzarlo lejos, hacia algún rincón perdido del suelo.

Sonrió un poco al contemplarla. Era una carcasa de plástico, rígida, así que de lanzar el celular probablemente se haría pedazos, pero le gustaba. Incluso con todos esos colores del paisaje de Río de Janeiro y el Cristo Redentor en medio. No era muy de su estilo, sin embargo, era un regalo. Uno que atesoraba bastante, junto a la estatuilla del mismo Cristo que mantenía en la sala, al lado de su televisión. Después de todo, junto a algunos imanes en su nevera, eran regalos de Shōyō. El primer y último regalo de Shōyō, luego de su estadía de tantos años en Brasil.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la sudadera y bajó al primer piso para ir a la cocina, rehaciéndose el atado de cabello en el camino. Necesitaba un café o no estaría lo suficientemente despierto, y apenas en media hora comenzaría la transmisión, así que debía apurarse. Mientras la cafetera hacía su trabajo preparándole una taza de latte con leche fría para su sensible lengua, se recargó contra el mesón y volvió a sacar el celular para revisar sus mensajes. El correo de la compañía tenía cosas nuevas por responder, pero podía patear ese trabajo para más tarde. El personal tenía un escueto "Acuso recibo" de su tutor de proyecto de titulación, cuyo avance había hecho durante todo el día anterior para entregarlo antes del stream y tener también ese día libre. No iba a perderse el juego por nada del mundo.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, se llevó la taza hacia la sala y se acomodó en el kotatsu, cubriéndose las piernas con la mullida colcha. El primer sorbo de café le calentó el cuerpo por dentro y luego del segundo se sintió un poco más preparado para enfrentar el día, sin importarle que fuera ya de tarde. Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, pero esta vez con la melodía agradable y remasterizada de Lavender Town del Pokémon Let's Go. Algo en su interior se estremeció con sólo ver el nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

Apenas alcanzó a contestar.

― _¡Kenma! Hola, ¿no te quedaste dormido? Pronto entraremos a calentar._

Había hablado con él apenas el día anterior, y había oído su voz también por la costumbre de Shōyō de mandar mensajes de audio en vez de escribir, pero no por eso resultaba menos agradable escucharle.

―Hola. Y no, tranquilo, puse una alarma ―respondió, con una sonrisita formándose poco a poco en sus labios.

― _Bien, genial, sí. Ah, estoy un poco nervioso, lo siento. Creo que debería estar acostumbrado luego de tantos años, pero sigue pasando a veces, jaja._

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. No se escuchaba un poco nervioso, sino _muy_ nervioso.

―¿Te aseguraste de comer bien? ¿Y de dormir lo suficiente? ―cuestionó Kenma.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

― _Sí, eso sí. Dormí toda la noche seguido y desayuné bien, pero sin pasarme. No es eso._

Sus palabras dejaban entrever que decía la verdad, claro, pero también que sí había algo que lo estaba molestando.

―¿Entonces? ¿No es un malestar físico?

― _No es un malestar como tal, creo. Es más como... un vacío en el estómago. Creo que sí son muchos nervios. Hemos entrenado y todo eso, pero es el primer juego y... y es contra los Adlers. Contra Kageyama, Hoshiumi-san, Ushijima-san. Y sé que muchos vendrán a vernos. Ah, ¡no lo tomes como una recriminación de que tú no puedes venir, Kenma! Sé todo lo infernalmente ocupado que estás y..._

―Shōyō, respira. Recuerda respirar. Y lo sé, tranquilo. De todos modos, estaré viendo el juego desde casa.

Su iPad estaba completamente cargado y tenía el sitio web de la transmisión abierto desde hace días, además de guardado el enlace en marcadores.

― _¿De verdad lo verás? Ah, no sé si eso me pone más o menos nervioso._

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó él, sin comprender―. Te he visto jugar durante estos años, veo los videos tuyos que suben a internet.

― _Sí pero, no sé... ahora es diferente, ¿no? Debes tener expectativas luego de todo lo que te has esforzado apoyándome y lo que has invertido. Es un poco atemorizante._

Kenma se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin querer realmente hacerlo. Pero las palabras de Shōyō evocaron en él recuerdos de una conversación anterior, una que habían tenido algunos años atrás. Este le había cuestionado por qué se había ofrecido a ser su patrocinador nada más saber de sus planes de irse fuera de Japón a entrenar. Él no le había sido completamente sincero, ¿cómo serlo? No era algo fácil ir y decirle a la persona que despertaba sentimientos románticos en él que hacía precisamente eso, y que quería hacerlo feliz. Pero tampoco había mentido, sólo había dicho la parte que sí podía revelar sin poner en peligro el secreto de su amor platónico.

― _¿Kenma...?_

Esas mismas palabras acudieron a él nuevamente.

―Por supuesto que tengo expectativas. Hace un tiempo te dije que creía en que podías lograr esto, y que por ello decidía apoyarte. Desde que te vi jugar por primera vez en preparatoria supe que tenías un potencial enorme, y claro, disfruté de jugar contra ti para intentar explotarlo como rival. Cuando ya no fue posible, viniste con esta loca idea y, ¿sabes? Por ese mismo potencial sabía que, de ponerte completamente a ello, lo conseguirías, así que quise apoyarte ahora como amigo, ayudarte a seguir explotándolo. Y lo conseguiste, fuiste a Brasil y entrenaste, pude ver tu enorme desarrollo durante este tiempo.

Había subido un poco el volumen de su voz. Eso no ocurría muy seguido, y le provocaba cierta ansiedad estar hablando demasiado. No estaba seguro de que Shōyō lo estuviese entendiendo, tampoco.

― _Uh, sí, supongo que sí. Entrené un montón, me esforcé mucho. Pero no sé si fue lo suficiente, si será lo suficiente ahora y eso..._

_―_ Shōyō ―le detuvo él. La ansiedad se podía ir de paseo, a veces había cosas más importantes para él que dejarse llevar por ella. Pocas, pero había. Una de esas era Shōyō―. Soy tu amigo, pero también me estoy titulando en Economía, seré Corredor de Bolsa. Y te patrociné porque me entretienes, claro, eres interesante; sin embargo, tengo una empresa. No la hubiese arriesgado en una apuesta simplemente por afecto, sin reales ganancias a futuro. Mi trabajo será analizar todas las variables posibles y tomar decisiones sobre apuestas arriesgadas, pero con los fundamentos necesarios para volverla una apuesta viable. Mi cabeza ha trabajado así desde siempre, incluso cuando jugaba contra ti. Y eso hice contigo; analicé variables, riesgos y proyecciones a corto y mediano plazo ―explicó, intentando no ser demasiado técnico, o al menos no del todo. Era difícil explicar algo así cuando a quien se lo explicaba era a Shōyō. Y para reforzar sus palabras, añadió―. Las has cumplido todas, incluso mejor de lo proyectado. Ahora quedan las a largo plazo, y eso comienza hoy. Si estás teniendo un extraño episodio de inseguridad sobre tus capacidades, entonces confía en las mías. Lo digo como amigo y como patrocinador.

Esta vez fue él quien se incomodó con el silencio que hubo en la línea. Todo lo dicho era verdad. Ya estando en tercero de preparatoria había comenzado con el tema de YouTube, dedicándole el tiempo de ocio que solía utilizar para jugar solo a ahora jugar en una transmisión online en vivo. Poco a poco, durante ese año se había creado una popularidad que le sorprendió en cuanto a números, y con cierta publicidad adecuada y colaboraciones (las que odiaba por la interacción social necesaria, pero no quedaba de otra), esta terminó de expandirse exponencialmente.

Entró a la universidad con una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer; practicar en la bolsa antes de egresar de sus estudios, utilizando precisamente las herramientas que le entregaban en clases para ello, y crearse ya un nombre en ese mundillo para tener un pequeño seguro al salir al mundo laboral. No había esperado contar tan rápido con los recursos, ni con algunos interesados competentes que le ayudaran a financiar más el inicio de su proyecto para generar una sociedad. Entonces Shōyō había llegado, unos pocos meses antes de que Kenma terminara su primer año de universidad, a comentarle sus planes a futuro con más ganas que algo realmente concreto. Explosivo y animado como siempre, pero lleno de obstáculos en el camino que dejaban todo en simples sueños que, con suerte, podría conseguir a muy largo plazo.

Bouncing Ball Corporation había nacido entonces, aunando sus propios intereses y el deseo de apoyar a su amigo, e interés romántico, con sus sueños. Y aunque había una interrelación entre ambos, no eran codependientes: Kenma hubiese creado la empresa tarde o temprano, Shōyō sólo lo había motivado a acelerar el proceso de todo. Y no lo hacía con énfasis en su interés romántico, uno que había enjaulado en su corazón como alguna vez había intentado enjaular a Shōyō durante la Batalla del Basurero. Pero este último se había liberado y él, aunque dejándolo ir, se prometió no soltar y cuidar ese vínculo que se había generado entre ambos. Y cuidarlo significaba apoyar a su amigo, procurar hacerlo feliz si estaba dentro de sus capacidades, incluso si no podía ser estando a su lado del modo que alguna vez había deseado tan profundamente.

Una risa del otro lado de la línea, que comenzó como un ruidito contenido y se fue intensificando de a poco, le sacó de sus pensamientos y eliminó esa pesadez que se había ido formando en su pecho.

― _Kenma, de verdad, creo que no entendí todo, pero te escuchas tan serio cuando hablas de esas cosas_ ―comentó Shōyō, entre risas que intentaba controlar. Se sintió un poquito avergonzado―. _Lo que sí entendí es que también te escuchas genial, y que tienes razón. No saco nada pensando demasiado en las cosas malas que podrían pasar, al contrario, ¡quiero divertirme lo más que pueda y permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la cancha!_

El halago y el escuchar la voz más animada de su amigo le aliviaron, al punto de arrancarle una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Agradecía que Shōyō no pudiese verlo, porque la vergüenza también le había calentado un poco las mejillas, más de lo que había logrado la taza de café que ahora emitía vapor desde la mesa del kotatsu.

―Deberías estar acostumbrado a que mi lógica suele tener la razón, incluso si tú a veces te escapas de esa misma lógica ―comentó, más tranquilo y con su volumen normal de voz.

― _Cierto, cierto, a veces lo olvido. Y, ¿lo siento?_ ―le estaba tomando el pelo, ya conocía suficientemente bien a Shōyō luego de seis años como para saber eso, pero era infinitamente mejor que su versión extrañamente ansiosa―. _Pero ahora prometo no escaparme de ella. Ya verás. De todos modos, gracias por apoyarme y creer en mí._

Kenma había escuchado, alguna vez, que había personas que comparaban a Shōyō con un sol. Brillante, cálido, alegre. No estaban completamente erradas, pero para él, Shōyō era un trozo de carbón que terminaba de pasar por su metamorfosis luego de años de presión y calor extremadamente intensos. Presión propia, presión de las expectativas sobre él; calor de su pasión por el vóleibol, y de los sentimientos y el afecto que los demás le tenían. Y, luego de todo eso, ahora era un diamante. Uno correctamente tallado y facetado, con una infinidad de caras pulidas listas para brillar en cualquier cancha, bajo los reflectores de un estadio, siendo admirado debidamente por todos.

Se lamentaba no poder estar presencialmente ahí para ver el resultado de aquello a lo que había contribuido con tanto esfuerzo y cariño, pero tendría muchísimas más oportunidades. Porque sí, definitivamente Shōyō iba a ser grande. No necesitaba sus variables y predicciones para saberlo. Era una corazonada que había tenido desde la primera vez que habían jugado en contra en ese partido de práctica de la Golden Week, y que con el tiempo había sido comprobado una y otra vez. Ese día sería uno más en que el mundo le enrostraría que había cosas que no se calculaban, sino que simplemente se sentían y sabían, como precisamente eso, que Shōyō era e iba a ser un gran jugador.

O como sus sentimientos por su amigo y la intensidad de ellos, que no hacía más que aumentar sin que él pudiera controlarlos, sólo callarlos.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ellos.

―No es nada. Sólo esfuérzate y disfruta de todo, y asegúrate de mostrar los implementos con el logo de tu patrocinador en los tiempos libres y entre sets ―medio bromeó él, suspirando después―. Brillarás, Shōyō.

Volvió a escuchar su risa, más discreta, tal vez un poco avergonzada igual. Pero también escuchó otras voces y ruido de fondo, y supo que la llamada ya debía acabarse. Después de todo, quedaba poco para que iniciara la transmisión y, poco después, el juego de Schweiden Adlers contra MBSY Black Jackals.

― _Ah, lo siento, Kenma, nos avisaron que en cinco minutos entramos a calentar. Disculpa, debo ir a una última reunión con todos antes. Te llamaré después del juego, ¿sí? Tienes que verlo todo, no vayas a dormirte. Vi que jugaste hasta tarde anoche, pero no puedes dormirte, por favor. Gracias otra vez. Y, de verdad... eres el mejor._

Fue como si todo se detuviera un segundo, incluida su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. ¿Era normal sentirse así con cada mínimo halago pronunciado por la voz de Shōyō? ¿En especial por esa voz más pausada, con volumen bajo y cargada de un cariño que le daba falsas esperanzas, pero que, por más doloroso, también resultaba extremadamente agradable?

Sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un adiós antes de que la llamada fuera cortada. Apartó el celular de su oreja y se quedó mirando la pantalla apagada un tiempo antes de lograr dejarlo sobre la mesa. Debía prepararse también, así que bebió el resto de su café de un sorbo. Comería después. Tuvo que levantarse para ir por el iPad al mueble de la televisión y le dedicó una última mirada a la estatuilla del Cristo Redentor antes de volver al kotatsu, esta vez metiéndose casi por completo, recostado boca abajo y con el iPad entre las manos.

Cuando la transmisión inició unos segundos después, tenía una pequeña sonrisa curvándole los labios, tensando sus normalmente caídas comisuras. Y luego de un rato, cuando Shōyō gritó un estruendoso « _¡Estoy de vuelta!_ » poco después de iniciado el primer set, él coreó, junto a sus amigos en las gradas, un inaudible « _Bienvenido a casa_ ».


End file.
